No Stopping It
by loveglowsinthedark
Summary: Ginny knows she ought to but she doesn't stop Luna when she dips her blonde head once more and settles back down between her legs, her tongue back inside her freshly flooding cunt and her thumb boldly pushing into her arse. [Ginny/Luna, PWP, Cunnilingus, Fingering]


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the work of J.K. Rowling and is not my intellectual property. I intend no copyright infringement and seek no financial gain from this work. This work of fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Ginny could never be sure when it really started but she always found she could never stop any of it.

Luna always tended to be surprisingly tactile around her and Ginny never had the heart to stop her or to lean away.

Summers usually meant picking a hill at random and then climbing it together, one or both of them holding a basket filled with chilled bottles of pumpkin juice and a hastily slapped together sandwich or two.

Whenever Ginny managed to sneak out one of Bill or Charlie's old brooms, they'd fly in shallow, lazy circles over the hilltops, Luna's arms around Ginny's waist as she sat behind her, both of them hooting shrilly when Ginny dipped and swerved dangerously.

It would ordinarily start with Luna's hands finding their way under Ginny's t-shirt, sliding her hands casually across her abdomen, sometimes pausing to tickle her navel. Ginny would giggle, elbow her gently, and they'd go back down to get a drink.

Eventually though, Luna's hands began wandering higher. Her thumbs would graze the padded underside of Ginny's bra and the redhead would simply give in, straightening her spine a little so Luna could firmly cup her breasts, kneading with gentle sureness.

Ginny now figures it's normal – it has to be. They're sixteen and simply helping each other discover their bodies.

That's what she tells herself on repeat as she angles the broom downwards, anyway, slightly out of breath what with Luna's warm fingers having wormed their way under the bra and onto her breasts, rolling her nipples between two fingers.

Ginny lands too hard and they roll off onto the spongy grass, Luna letting out an amused giggle before unceremoniously lifting Ginny's blouse, tugging one cup of her bra down and sealing her mouth around one peaked nipple.

Ginny moans, shuts her eyes against the bright glare of the sun and runs one hand through Luna's endless golden locks. Luna sighs softly around her nipple and begins to suck, loudly and crudely, making Ginny shiver and bite her lip.

"You should come stay over at my place tonight," Luna sucks off her nipple to abruptly state.

Ginny opens her eyes and looks down at her, frowning in confusion. "Oh, okay?" she doesn't remember Luna ever asking her to before, despite them living around the same area.

"Great, I'll tell Daddy not to look into my room while we're there."

Ginny feels her face heat, but can't really bring herself to reply because Luna's flicking the tip of her tongue against the damp, wrinkled skin around her nipple, grazing it with her teeth.

Luna's room, Ginny decides, is exactly how she'd have expected her room to look like. It's circular, like the other rooms in the house, and has an odd clutter of random paraphernalia stacked around over free surfaces. There's some sort of mural on the ceiling that Luna seems to be in the middle of – Ginny thinks she can make out faces outlined.

She doesn't get to observe any more than that because Luna has drawn the curtains, blown out the dozen or so candles she'd lit around the place, and has pulled Ginny onto the bed, neatly straddling her at once.

Ginny isn't surprised by that bit at least, but what does make her gasp is the kiss Luna leans in and places on her mouth.

"Your mouth is so pretty, Gin," she whispers and Ginny admires the way the moonlight seeping in around the edges of the fluttering drapes reflects off her light hair.

"Your hair's pretty," Ginny replies awkwardly, glad when Luna simply smiles and starts kissing her properly.

She wouldn't think about it - this - now, not when Luna's warm, sweet mouth is prising hers open and her soft tongue is exploring. She would think about it...later. Later sometime when Luna isn't pushing her clothes off of her and running her hands over her body like this.

Ginny lifts up onto her elbows and watches with her mouth slightly open as Luna sits back and undresses completely, before she hooks two fingers into Ginny's pants and pulls them off, not hesitating for a single second before burying her face into the red curls between her legs.

Ginny squeals but quickly slaps both hands over her mouth, letting her knees fall apart onto the bed, bucking her hips involuntarily.

Luna runs her tongue in another circle around her clit before she says, "That's alright, Daddy doesn't mind a bit of noise."

Then she thumbs open Ginny's slit and sinks her tongue into her, sucking on the folds inside, licking over the slick, sensitive flesh. Ginny's cunt fills with a thick wetness and Luna laps it up, making little appreciative noises.

"Luna," Ginny pants, desperately kneading her own breasts. "Luna, oh Merlin-"

"You taste rather pleasant," Luna says vaguely, _into_ her. Ginny feels the flush spread from her face down her neck, and lifts in another buck against Luna's hungry mouth. "Have you ever had an orgasm before?"

Ginny moans as Luna presses two fingertips onto her clit and starts to rub firm circles, her thumb dipping into her and twisting. "I think I'm about to now."

She comes with a slightly choked squeak, pinching at her nipples and pushing into Luna's mouth. When Luna doesn't stop for the next several minutes, Ginny comes again, and then a while later, when she feels a finger prodding against her arse, slyly slipping in at the exact moment her clit is sucked, she comes yet again.

When Luna finally sits up between her legs, she pushes the same fingers that were inside Ginny a second ago into herself, throws her head back and comes with a long moan.

"Am I your first, Gin?" she asks right away, still panting, huge silvery eyes blinking dazedly at her. Ginny nods, her body tingling pleasantly and feeling like jelly in her post-orgasmic state. "Then I ought to make sure you remember this," she says, now looking very serious.

Ginny frowns slightly. "I'll- I'll remember this always, Luna. You're important to me – whether or not we do any of this."

Luna smiles but Ginny feels like she should be more convincing – Luna is her best friend. She shouldn't believe otherwise. Ginny ought to put her clothes back on and talk to her and ensure Luna knows how she feels.

Ginny knows she ought to do that but she doesn't stop Luna when she dips her blonde head once more and settles back down between her legs, her tongue back inside her freshly flooding cunt and her thumb boldly pushing into her arse.

She doubts she'd ever be able to stop Luna from doing any of it.

 **~end~**


End file.
